


Always my Favorite

by Auxcord_AfterDark



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics, Death, Five Nights at Freddys fanstory, Halloween, Horror, I love horror, I watch too much game theory, I've been lurking in the series for a while and decided to write something scary lmao, Murder, Psychosis, Scary, Spooky, Stalking, Trigger Warnings, fnaf - Freeform, i just really like scary stuff lmao, mental disorder tw, references to other media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auxcord_AfterDark/pseuds/Auxcord_AfterDark
Summary: Psychosis - an abnormal condition of the mind that results in difficulties determining what is real and what is not real. Symptoms may include delusions and hallucinations.Psychosis can have serious outcomes.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Five Nights at Freddy's





	Always my Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for murder, death, stalking, and a hyperfixiative-obsession
> 
> PLEASE READ AND NOTE: This is a fictitious HORROR story, and does not reflect real people who have been diagnosed with Psychosis. This will not be an accurate depiction, nor does it reflect my OWN experiences with psychosis and hyperfixiations. In reality, many hyperfixiations are innocent, and do not cause harm. Please do not use this as an excuse for harmful or dangerous behavior.
> 
> That being said, please enjoy this story curled up beneath a warm blanket, on a rainy night, and keep your closet door shut tightly.

The 6th Birthday:   
  
It’s a warm day today. It’s always warm on her birthday. The sun is shining and smiling her rays down and the soft sound of the music from within the hallways of the building do everything to entice and excite her brain!    
Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria! Her mother laughed when she asked to come here again, citing the last four times they came, and it’s the same response from her every single time. 

  
“I love it there! Those are my friends!”    
  


Friends from Animatronics. Then again, when you grow up without any it’s pretty easy to find yourself enticed by creations birthed for the exact purpose. Friendship and comradery for a child. Anais can hardly contain herself. She’s bouncing on her feet, she’s rocking side to side in her carseat, singing along to the song played through the radio. It’s her favorite! Bonnie’s Rockstar Solo!    
  
“ _ We sit here and play the guitar! I knew it’d always get us far, look at where we are! Rockstar! Rockstar!”  _   
  
Every time the chorus swings it’s way by with it’s pounding drums and swinging guitar she lifts up her Bonnie figure, swinging it side to side as they sing together!    
She can’t see how her mother smiles in the front seat at her.

  
Her concerns are overshadowed by her child’s jubilant singing. It’ll be fine, she tells herself. So long as she keeps her daughter in her sights, and keeps her wits about her.   
  
The 14th Birthday:   
  
For the first time in years she’s asking to go back. It seems her “that’s for babies” phase has finally, finally ended. No more complaining about the merchandise that she - despite how often she chastised it - never got rid of. She finally took out the old Bonnie plushie from underneath her bed in the shoebox time capsule she made. It’s like she never really hated it in the first place.    
It concerns her mother now, it seems. She talks about Bonnie like he’s real, talking about how she remembers going on a walk with him after school, and how he helped her on a really difficult test, when all she did was put the plushie in her bag. She says that Bonnie talks to her. She can hear his voice from her bag and goes by what he says.    
Still, it makes her daughter happy. She’s happy, look at her smile! That’s what counts. That’s all that matters.   
  
  
  
  
Two Months Later.    
  
A call from the school. Why did she get a call from the school? Is her daughter okay? Did she get sick or-...   
She did what? SHE DID WHAT?!    
Her hands clench and her body shakes. Oh no. Oh no no no she knows this song and dance. Of course she does. It’s something that CAN be hereditary. It seems her daughter’s citing Bonnie as why she did it too. Saying that he told her too and it seemed like a good idea.    
She could never understand exactly WHAT this hallucination - as this is the only thing it could be at this point - could say to her to possibly convince her that stabbing a classmate was anywhere near a “good idea.”    
Suppose it’s time for a trip to the psychiatrist.    
Why didn’t she see it before? Why did she not notice the signs? The talking, the obsession, and the constant insistence of the reality of this fictional rabbit.    
Psychosis. Anais Grace Upton has Psychosis, and will not - by any means - relinquish her Bonnie. The doctor even advised  _ against _ it. If taken away, it can prove to be much, much worse. The best option - the doctor tells her - is for her to use Bonnie to her advantage. Make him a tool for good. Say that Bonnie wants her to get better, that she should take the medicine and that way he can feel better so he won’t ask her to do bad things, since they’re connected in the same way that she thinks.    
….Anais’ mother prays that it’ll work.


End file.
